1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly to a fishing lure formed from an integral resilient elongate member which can be mounted on a treble fish hook to resemble a "squid" and provide weedless action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lures are available in all sizes and shapes. Since the conception of the hook and line, efforts have been made to simulate the appearance, sound, vibration , and smell of the common and often uncommon types of food that different types of fish are attracted to. With the introduction of the soft plastic materials, lures have been created to resemble worms, water dogs, centipedes, frogs, shrimp and the like. Each such lure being used for the various type of fish.